Automatic dependent surveillance broadcast (ADS-B) is a technology where a particular aircraft can determine its position and report it (together with other data such as position data accuracy, aircraft identification, barometric altitude, and the like), thereby enabling other aircraft and air traffic control ground stations to be aware of the position of the particular aircraft. As a result, aircraft and ground stations equipped with ADS-B receiving devices may determine the positions of other aircraft that are equipped by ADS-B transmitting devices in their vicinity. Transmitting and receiving of ADS-B messages by aircraft may supplement or replace the use of ground-based radars that determine the positions of airborne aircraft to prevent airborne collisions.